To varying degrees, safety is a design driver in many electronic systems. For example, in an automotive context, the electrical systems of an automobile should operate correctly and fail to a safe mode to ensure occupant safety. Failing to a safe mode upon detection of a problem in an electrical system is desirable in many non-automotive contexts as well.